


Fairy Tale Endings

by niennavalier



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness, just at the end, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: Between official CCPD work and Flash-business, Barry's had a really long day (or, rather, long week), and...yeah, that's it. He's just really tired. Getting home to Len for dinner and a warm bath definitely makes things a lot better, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Wrote this from Liu/@pheuthe's prompt: "You know what I haven’t seen and I’d love? Sharing a romantic bath, big tubs, candles, maybe some hot cocoa for Lenny XD”. And had a lot of fun because I needed the fluff, so I hope you like it! (Although some feels worked their way into the ending, because of course they did).
> 
> And I actually took time off nano to write this one, because I felt like I needed to get this out to everyone who's feeling scared or down in light of recent events and might want something happier to come back to. This is for all of you, too, and I want you to know that. Stay strong, guys!

    This past week had been hell. Like, everything that could’ve gone wrong was just...so not good. The extra case load from Captain Singh hadn’t been...too bad. Barry did like his job, so, well, work was work, and he could deal with more forensics if the CCPD needed that. But then, oh, one of the cases, break in at the jewelry store on Main - whoever did it didn’t even leave a trace. Nothing. And Barry was still getting harassed by everyone to get them results, but results from what? Not like he could do forensics on nothing, and weren’t they the detectives who were supposed to try and figure this out, instead of trying to make their CSI go all Sherlock Holmes? And then there was Julian, who was still being more dick-ish than Barry really wanted to have to deal with at the moment. Which was just the icing on the cake, really.

    And apparently the superhero side of his life hated him, too. Metas seemed like they were just crawling out of the woodwork. There were the two siblings, one with telekinetic powers and the other with transmutation, and then just to make his life worse, Mirror Master and the Top had apparently got out of prison which, just...what? Because apparently one or two metas weren’t enough. Nope, he had to fight four of them. Which was great. Just great.

    He could really go for some food and a nap. Or, no, sleeping for an eternity or two sounded good, too. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

    He probably slammed the door to the house a little harder than he needed to, and just stood in the entranceway for a few minutes because, okay, he didn’t know why, but he needed a second to just exist and not be the Flash or a CSI or anything. Then there were strong arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin hooking up over his shoulder. “Rough day?” Len asked, voice low as Barry relaxed into the embrace

    “Biggest understatement ever.” But Len just holding him like this - that could never be a bad thing. Yeah, this was good, he could deal with this. “Getting better though.” 

    There was that deep, rumbling feeling as Len chuckled softly in response, and the tension just seemed to seep right out from Barry, all because of this man’s touch. And then he was speaking again, “You know, there are ways we can make it even better.”

    Barry wanted to laugh at that, probably would’ve if he wasn’t so tired. There were honestly a lot of things he’d be up for doing if he wasn’t so tired. “Y’know I’d wanna, but, I dunno, can we just,” he yawned right then, “wait ‘til morning? I promise I’ll be good to go then.”

    Len actually laughed at that, “Not what I meant, Scarlet, though I do appreciate the enthusiasm.” Barry could hear the smirk in his voice, and tilted his head in confusion. What did Len find amusing about not having sex tonight? Although, Barry couldn’t find it in himself to actually question it; he loved hearing Len laugh like that, open and carefree, even if it was at his expense sometimes. “Come on,” Len detached himself from Barry, leading him toward the kitchen, “Finished making dinner right when you got home.”

    Barry’s stomach growled at the mention of food; he could honestly cry for Len’s perfect sense of timing. And cooking abilities. Because the spaghetti the man had whipped up was literally divine, left Barry feeling full and content and sleepy and ridiculously happy. For real, he could probably fall asleep right here and be totally fine with that. Sleep...yes...

    “Scarlet.”

    “Hn?” Barry opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Len there, standing behind his chair, plates cleaned up (oh god, wait, when had _ that _ happened?) and smirking at him.

    “Don’t want you falling asleep on me.”

    “Yeah, yeah, okay. I’m up, I’m good.” Ish. Kinda good-ish. He stood up anyway, because it was clear enough Len was making to leave, and followed him from the room. It had to be testament to how tired he was when he _kept_ following Len...toward the bathroom. And, _oh god what was he doing?_ _Len was gonna tease him about this forever and he was never gonna live it down and -_

    Oh.

    Wait.

    As Len pushed the door open...okay, maybe Barry  _ was _ supposed to have followed. One time he could be glad for his sleep-addled brain because it didn’t leave him spluttering with his foot in his mouth. Cause...woah.

    He knew Len wasn’t one for extravagant displays of affection; the secret, sweet sappiness that Barry adored was saved for the most quiet and intimate moments between them. So seeing the bathroom illuminated by only candlelight and the large, rarely-used tub filled and steaming...Barry was pretty sure it was impossible to love a human being more than he did in that moment.

    So, go figure the first words out of his mouth were: “Oh my god, how long did I fall asleep?” The flush went straight to his cheeks because wow, nevermind, he didn’t owe his sleep-addled brain any thanks, nope.

    It really was ridiculous just how lucky he was that Len found his awkwardness apparently adorable, his quiet laughter matching the softness in his blue eyes as he stepped into Barry’s space and kissed him chastely, like he just couldn’t help himself. “Do you actually want the answer to that?” Barry just shook his head, because, yeah, no, he didn’t want to know. What he  _ did _ want was to get in that tub with this man in front of him and...yeah, that sounded all sorts of appealing.

    Barry’s brain didn’t really register much as he started stripping down, aware but not really aware of the way Len’s eyes followed his every move, even as he reached back to sip something out of a mug (cocoa? Had Len actually brought - nevermind, that wasn’t even surprising anymore). And somehow, they both ended up in the water, Barry pressed up against Len’s cool chest, the skin there not yet heated by the water, while a pair of arms held him close. He snuggled in more comfortably, despite slipping against the bottom of the tub, raising his hands to cover Len’s, holding them where they were across his front, and sighed.

    “You fall asleep in here, ‘m not carrying you out.”

    Barry grinned at that. He was comfortable - blissfully happy, actually - and despite still feeling exhausted, all that tension seeping out from his muscles, he didn’t want to sleep yet, kept awake by this perfect moment that he didn’t want to miss for the world. “You sure you don’t wanna reconsider that?”

    “Positive,” but Barry could hear the smile in his voice. That had him turning awkwardly in Len’s hold, twisting around so he could reach a hand up to touch Len’s cheek, finding the soft smile on his lips that he knew would be there. Barry was captivated by that look, the way it made Len look so young, travelled up to match his eyes, sparkling now, and such a deep shade of blue in the low light. Beautiful, just like everything about him.

    The kiss that followed was slow, deep. Not like the chaste kiss they’d shared earlier, nor the more passionate ones that often highlighted their nights together, but carrying something more weighty with it, more meaningful. Carrying promises of the future, promises that every night could and should end like this, just the two of them, always the two of them, fitting together so unexpectedly perfectly in a way that Barry would never get enough of. When they separated, Barry left one of his hands braced on Len’s chest, taking time before he opened his eyes, his lips still tingling and tasting a little like chocolate and mint. And when he finally did again, he found gentle adoration on Len’s features, a look that Barry could feel through his entire body, filling him completely - all his chest, his limbs, his head and heart.

    Enveloped in that warmth, Barry resettled into Len’s arms, slightly on his side now, head back on Len’s chest, fingers starting to draw idle patterns through the water across alternating spots of smooth and scarred skin. Len tensed ever so slightly at first, but relaxed with a sigh just as quickly, only tightening his hold - barely even noticeable, but there. It was a reminder of all the obstacles - all the fears and insecurities and doubts - they’d had to overcome to get to where they were now. Living together, partners, in every sense of the word. Able to just exist, to just  _ be _ , without needing to worry, the company of the other being more than enough. Made it so that they could just lay here, Barry now playing with one of Len’s hands, twining their fingers together, internally bemoaning the fact that he couldn’t hold both of them, lest Len be unable to finish his hot chocolate.

    Something about that had Barry laughing.

    He looked up in time to see Len raise an eyebrow. “Something funny, Scarlet?”

    “I dunno,” and he really didn’t; maybe he really was actually  _ that _ tired. But before Len could make fun of that response, he kept on, “Just happy, I guess, that we’re both here, you know? Couple-years-ago me never would’ve thought I’d get a happy ending, and didn’t expect it to be like this. Definitely didn’t think I  _ could _ be as happy as I am right now.” He finally grasped Len’s other hand, holding it tightly.

    And the look that Len returned to him was beyond beautiful. The tease of his earlier words was gone, replaced with glistening blue eyes and a sweet, shy smile, a barely-there upturn of his lips. Barry felt his heart melt on the spot, the same way it had the first time he’d ever seen that look. For as much as Barry loved Len’s confident smile, his charming smirk, nothing quite held a candle to this - something so intimate, something no one ever saw, something Barry knew was saved just for him. “Didn’t think happy endings were possible for someone like me. Then I saw you, but,” he shook his head slightly, a small, wet-sounding laugh escaping his lips before his voice dropped even softer than it had been, “never thought I’d be able to catch you.”

    Barry let go of one hand then, reaching up to touch Len’s cheek, their eyes meeting. “I’m glad you did.” Len’s small smile widened, just a little, and Barry took that moment to press their lips together again, both of them communicating everything they couldn’t quite say in words, just how much it meant to be here, together, and wanting nothing more than that.

    Looking back, Barry still remembered what Oliver had said to him all that time ago, sitting at a table in Jitters. Guys like them didn’t get the girl. And, well, Barry supposed he was right, though he knew that what Oliver had meant to say was that guys like them didn’t get some fairytale ending. But laying here with Len in the cooling water of the tub, the two of them tangled up in each other, he’d never been more sure of the fact that Oliver was wrong.

    Because he was living his “happily ever after”, here and now, with Len. And if the warm, incredible feeling of love in his chest, and the beautiful, wonderful man here at his side weren’t proof enough of that, then Barry really didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to talk (about fandom, the world, whatever), you're all welcome to come say hi over on [ tumblr ](http://niennavalier.tumblr.com/).


End file.
